Five Items
by JustDefy
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead, but how did he die? Join us for a trip back into history, as we learn the result of one alive, very pissed-off Black.
1. Prologue: 28 February 1974, Hogwarts

Prologue: February 28th, 1974, Hogwarts School, United Kingdom

"I'm sorry to inform you, Gilderoy, but your mother has died."

Gilderoy Lockhart stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"She had a terrible fight with your father just two days ago, and she didn't know it, but your father at the time had a muggle weapon, and was threatening her with it if she didn't back up. She had no defence, as the Statute of Secrecy prevents her from using magic outside the wizarding community. As she was, she refused to back up, hoping to force him down, and then there was this loud boom, and the smoke filled the air, and then she was lying there. No amount of magic could resurrect her, she was beyond rescuing."

Gilderoy sat there in apparent shock to Dumbledore, but within his own mind, he thought: _I always knew that the muggles in my family were worse than I was. However, I didn't know they were that low… Maybe Avery and his friends' statements have some truth. Seriously, if my father was a pure-blood, he wouldn't have done that, now would he. No, only muggles would. And so, this just further proves Malfoy's point. _

_Those Hufflepuffs, those Ravenclaws, those Gryffindors, they could all go to hell, I don't give a damn. It's time I show the world who's the best here, and I know exactly how to do it._


	2. Chapter 1: 22 December 1995, Cokewort

Chapter 1: December 22nd, 1995, Cokeworth, United Kingdom

"Hello Julius! Do you want to come with us to the Kennedys now?"

Julius looked up. It was Neville, the last person he expected to ask that question.

"I thought you were over at the Burrow for Christmas vacation. How come you're here instead?"

"I got my parents to agree to send me here instead a few days ago, because of what happened two weeks ago. You remember that, right?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Wow me, for forgetting all that."

"So, are you coming with me, Luna, and Hermione to the Kennedys?"

"Yeah, sure. My parents are really busy right now, so they don't really care much about what I do right now."

Julius stood up and joined with the rest of them, as they exited his house. The Kennedys' house is the one right next door, almost exactly the same as Julius's house, except the bricks of the house are white-coloured instead of red-coloured like Julius's. In fact, he remembered his mother talking about the houses in the neighbourhood here – they all used to be different, until the government decided to come in and "renovate" this corner of Cokeworth.

The Kennedys' house used to be Julius's mother's family's house, when she was growing up. She, Lily Evans, and Julius's father were acquainted with each other since they're children, around 7 or 8 year old, and they accompanied each other in Hogwarts. However, a few years after Lily graduated, her parents decided to move away from Cokeworth, selling the house to the Kennedys. Soon after, Julian's parents got married, and after their honeymoon moved to the current house Julius is living in.

Hermione rang the doorbell of the Kennedys' house, and soon after, the four of them found themselves face-to-face with a lady at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Kennedy!" Luna exclaimed.

"Greetings, my friends!" Mrs. Kennedy called. "It is mighty freezing outside; quick, come inside before the rain and the cold wind ruins the interior of the house."

The four of them quickly entered the house. "Hey, Rab! Come down here and see who's here!"

"Coming, Myrtle," Mr Kennedy responded back.

The Kennedys are Scots, moving down to Cokeworth soon after they got married as well. Beforehand, both of them lived in France, though separately. Robert "Rab" Francis Kennedy was born sometime in 1961, though he refuses to specify exactly on which date. In 1972, he attended Hogwarts, and was quite the talented, hard-working person there. He was a Prefect and was apparently a part of the Slug Club, but there are no records of him ever attending said club. After graduating from Hogwarts, he spent his first few years undecided as to what to do with his life, before finally deciding to leave for France. There, he met his wife Myrtle there, who was at that time studying at Beauxbatons. They fell in love with each other, and about a year later after Myrtle graduated from Beauxbatons, they got married around 1984.

Myrtle Kennedy herself was born sometime in 1967, but she, like Rab, refuses to disclose her exact day of birth. When she was old enough, she was sent to wizarding school. She originally started at Hogwarts, but something disastrous happened her 5th year at school, and it was so traumatic that she had to pull out of Hogwarts. She never specifically mentions precisely what the event was. After much strangling with the bureaucracy of Beauxbatons, Myrtle received a transfer over to the school, despite it not accepting students from the United Kingdom, and was allowed to continue her studies peacefully there. After Myrtle and Rab got married, they moved to Cokeworth, and had three children, Robert "Bob" Francis Kennedy Jr., Theodore "Ted" Kennedy, and John Kennedy.

"Where are Bob, Ted and John?" Luna asked Mrs Kennedy.

"They're at the dining room now. Here, lets' all go there for now."

The four of them and Mrs Kennedy came upon the dining room of the house, where Bob, Ted, and John were patiently waiting. Mr Kennedy soon joined them, after which Mrs Kennedy departed to serve up some drinks for everybody.

"Does anyone want to have some water?" Mrs Kennedy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'll be great! I'm thirsty." Neville responded.

"Is there any Butterbeer around?" Luna asked.

"Sorry Luna, we've ran out of Butterbeer just yesterday."

"Well, that's okay. I'll just have some water then."

"What about you, Julius?"

"It's raining outside. And when it rains, it pours, and when it pours, I would like to have some OJ."

"Okay, fine, but it'll be a while before you get your juice; my refrigerator is such a mess."

"Oh by the way, I like pretzels. Can I have some as well?"

"Every time you come here, the only things you want are food, more food, and even more food. Learn some self-restraint, son. We've also ran out of pretzels as well."

"This womps."

Julius turned his attention to the others again.

"John, I missed yesterday's Quidditch game; my dad's a busy chap, and my mother was out shopping, and so unfortunately they couldn't send me there."

"That sucks, Luna. If I had known, I would probably have got my dad to convince your parents to let you come with us."

"Well, you can't really do anything about it. So, is it true, as I heard, that Leeds defeated Manchester yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"I can't believe it. To think that the last-place team could defeat the first-place team…"

Bob interrupted Luna. "Well, when your team's seeker was knocked out cold halfway into the game, and when your best beater receives a few broken bones, it's hard to win a game."

"Agreed, Bob. I'm honestly am mad that the referees did not call out Harris Crawford for injuring John Adams Jr. Especially when Adams Jr. has to be moved to the hospital to recuperate."

"And furthermore, he didn't stop there. He teamed up with Andy Jackson, and together, they broke rule 72 of Quidditch, ramming John Harrison from the side with so much force that he went flying out of the arena."

Luna's mouth dropped open. "Wow, those referees must suck. Why hasn't there been an investigation by the Ministry or the Premier Quidditch League yet into the deplorable state of British Quidditch?"

Julius commented, "Luna, if you haven't been keeping up on recent news, the Ministry and the Premier Quidditch League has its own set of problems. Minister Cornelius Fudge is being investigated for corruption and accepting bribes from various sources. It seems that he received 2 million galleons from Lucius Malfoy, another two million gallons from Octavius Langton, and an undisclosed number of galleons from the head of the League, William McKinley. Furthermore, today's newspaper said that one of Fudge's chums in the Ministry, Charles Lennon, has set up a Ponzi scheme... Mr Kennedy?"

"Huh, Julius?"

"Do you have today's copy of the Daily Prophet?"

"Well, I did, though I'm not sure where I placed it. Wait a second… _Accio Daily Prophet!_" boomed Mr Kennedy. A thick coffee-stained stack of newspapers flew across the room, settling down in the middle of the table.

Neville took the first newspaper, and read out the bolded title printed along the top edge, "**LENNON WRANGLED MILLIONS OUT OF POOR INNOCENTS, AIDED BY FUDGE, MALFOY, AND NORTH**"

They continued their conversation of current events, but, sitting at the farthest corner of the table, Hermione was completely uninterested, or rather completely engrossed in her own thoughts. She had overheard a statement that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had said before Christmas break, and has been turning it over in her mind ever since. She stood up and walked over to Mrs Kennedy.

"Excuse me, Mrs Kennedy."

"Yes?"

"Can we go to another room? I need to talk to you."

The two of them walked down the hallway. At the end, Mrs Kennedy opened up the door, and the two of them entered an office.

"Mrs Kennedy, I heard something about a prophecy for Lord Voldemort that said that the person who will kill Lord Voldemort should have been born sometime towards the end of July of 1980."

"Where did you get that information?"

"Well, Mr Dumbledore said so..."

"Now, were you eavesdropping on Mr Dumbledore there?"

"Er…"

"Were you or not?"

"Yes."

"Don't do that next time. Out of all people I least expected you to be eavesdropping on others. It's very disrespectful."

"But anyways, Mrs Kennedy, if what Mr Dumbledore said was true, then how come Lockhart was able to murder Lord Voldemort? He wasn't born in 1980. Mr Dumbledore doesn't think Lockhart actually killed Voldemort. On the other hand, if the prophecy was true, if Lord Voldemort died when everybody claimed he died, than the person who killed Lord Voldemort as stated in the prophecy would have only been 2 years old. I find that ridiculous."

"Well, Hermione. Mr Dumbledore is both correct and incorrect in his statement. I know of the prophecy you've mentioned, and I disagree with Dumbledore's interpretation of the prophecy. True, one of the wizards born at the end of July will slay a Dark Lord, but in my opinion, there is nothing special about Voldemort. Voldemort was just another skilled dark wizard that loved terrorizing people, and he was slain like all other dark wizards, by another wizard. However, he is correct in that Lockhart did not kill Voldemort. It is only for convenience, or perhaps to protect the true slayer of Voldemort from retribution from Voldemort's followers. The murderer, for lack of a better word to use, of Voldemort was last seen outside Holloway, shortly after the death of Voldemort, but afterwards, he vanished from the face of the earth to the public. This man, perhaps you have heard of him, is called Regulus Arcturus Black…"

"Him? The younger brother of Mr Black? But I thought Mr Black said that his brother was killed by one of Voldemort's associates after chickening out of being a Death Eater!"

"Yes, that's what he believes. But Mr Black was never a Death Eater, and was in fact not in contact with the rest of his family for a very long time, so he doesn't truly know exactly what happened. This started back a long time ago, back in 1979, when I was in my 2nd year at Hogwarts…"


End file.
